Caramel Baby
by Imo-chan
Summary: A 5+R ficcie for SkyE - the wonderful women who introduced me to the wonders of a little well-placed het now and then. Wufei takes over for Heero as Relena's bodyguard - just *watch* the sparks fly. ^-^
1. Fizzy

Author: Imo-chan (who has too many fics going)  
  
Title: Caramel Baby  
  
Disclaimers: Duo, Heero, Wu and the rest of th' gang are not mine. I want them, but they're not mine. Neither is Relena. I can't tell yet whether that's a good thing or a bad thing… ^^ we'll see...  
  
However, the poem/song-thing *is* mine. I can't see why anyone would want it… but, really, I don't like thieves in general (unless they have three- foot braids, pretty violet eyes and a fetish for blue-eyed japanese. ^^;;)  
  
Pairings: 5xR.  
  
...  
  
Ehhhhhhhhhheheheheheee… ^____________^  
  
...  
  
Warnings: HET (Translation: non-yaoi *gasp*), Romance, WAFF, POV  
  
Notes: Well, SkyEye was the one who prompted me into thinking about seriously writing 5xR (or is that Rx5? ^_~) and I really don't know where this came from. The poem (under the same title as the fic) started it, I think (a lot of my fics start like that), and it was originally gonna be a *really* short 2x5... but then I changed my mind – because SkyE made me see the wonders of a little het now and then *gryn*... and it ended up like this.  
  
SkyE-dear... this is for you. And you know it's all your fault.  
  
1 -----------  
  
Caramel Baby  
  
-----------  
  
spin spin spin spin  
  
sugar sweet  
  
sugar spin  
  
talk me in circles  
  
dizzy fizzy pepperminty swirl  
  
leaves me gummybear-giddy  
  
as your words  
  
little sour-drop, lemon-drops  
  
flavour shots  
  
spin me  
  
head over heels over hunny over  
  
you  
  
and you sugar you  
  
make me forget, only  
  
you  
  
and you sweet you  
  
could be so caramel beautiful  
  
-- excerpt from 'Caramel Baby'  
  
--- Part 1 ---  
  
You arrive at 25 minutes before launch, 5 minutes before boarding. Which is just before Duo begins to get fidgety, just before Heero begins his grouch-monster act, and just before I was going to give in to my craving and buy a package of gummy bears from the convenience stand across from the waiting area. The doors slide open, announcing your arrival with a tinny chime and Duo launches himself from his seat with a yelp of happiness, sprinting around the rows of chairs, crushing you in a fierce hug before releasing you; waving his arms animatedly around and around, like midnight- coloured windmills, as he talks.  
  
You, needless to say, look tolerant, albeit a bit frightened.  
  
I glance sideways at Heero, who – calm as ever – is still seated beside me. I wonder if he really *is* that calm inside; he's the one who has to spend 14 hours in a shuttle with Duo Maxwell.  
  
He catches my eye and I smile as I ask, "Are you sure you can handle him?"  
  
"Tranquilizers," he says, fully monotone, patting the front of his Preventers jacket.  
  
I don't want to know if he's joking.  
  
"Yuy," you say as way of greeting as Heero stands to meet you.  
  
"You're a little late," Heero says in reply, reaching into his jacket pocket for a disk.  
  
"I'm on time," you say stiffly.  
  
"Naa… Chang… You're late!" Says Duo laughingly, one arm slung over Heero's shoulder. "We hafta be on the shuttle, like now!"  
  
You glance at your watch as you take the disk from Heero's hand. "No. You have three minutes until boarding. I'm on time."  
  
Duo pokes you in the chest. "You're cutting it close, though. Doncha think the Vice-Foreign Minister deserves a little more respect?" he winks at me over Heero's shoulder. I resist the urge to stick out my tongue.  
  
"Hn," you say, not looking at me. In fact, I'm a little indignant that you haven't acknowledged me yet. "Is this everything?" You ask of Heero.  
  
He nods. "Schedules, planners, speeches and security information for city residence, country residence, and workplace."  
  
Duo smirks. "What to wear, where to go, what to eat! Geez, 'Lena, I never knew Heero treated you like such a freakin' //mission//…" he laughs, and I have to smile back. "I *fear* the day he becomes a parent! He'd be like an obsessive-compulsive King Kong on spee-"  
  
He's cut off as Heero elegantly elbows him in the ribs. "Baka. No worries, *you're* the one who wanted to adopt. *You* will do the parenting."  
  
"We'll see~e…" Duo wags a finger in front of his face as he singsongs.  
  
You snort. "Are you done?"  
  
Duo flips you off. "Yah, yah, I know. Oop! That's us!" he says as a metallic voice crackles through the waiting area:  
  
"Shuttle 1892 to colony cluster L1 – Colony II27982C now boarding through Gate 48. Please make sure you have all your baggage and boarding passes."  
  
He swoops down and kisses me on the cheek. "Take of yourself 'Lena! Don't let Chang near the stash of chocolate almonds in yer office fridge," he whispers conspiratorially. "He's a sucker for sweet stuff."  
  
I laugh and glance over his head. You certainly don't look as though you'd be a 'sucker' for anything - frown deeper than Heero's; your arms crossed uninvitingly over your chest.  
  
"Tell Une and Marie I say hello, and wish them well," I say to Heero as he also bends to kiss me goodbye.  
  
"We will," he says. "Wufei has everything you should need, but call if there's a problem."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Funny, Relena," he snorts, and picks up his bag before turning and walking towards Duo, who's blowing us goodbye kisses from the terminal gateway. He grabs Heero's hand and they disappear into the long hallway.  
  
"Where is your transportation?" You ask, turning away and slipping the disk into your jacket pocket even before the gateway doors have slid closed. Your eyes have not yet met mine.  
  
"Pargan has the car parked just outsi – " I begin, feeling a bit slighted, and you wave me off.  
  
"Fine. We will leave now. I will follow you back to your residence on my own." You turn and walk away.  
  
I suddenly begin to miss Heero very much. He seems like a veritable ray of sunshine – at least compared to you.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Miss Relena, is that the young man who will be replacing Mr.Yuy while he is away getting Miss. Une settled in on the colonies?" Pargan asks. I can see his forehead furrowing in the rear-view mirror as he catches a glance of you roaring along just behind us as we enter the driveway.  
  
"Yes, Pargan, it is," I reply, trying not to let the sigh slip too much into my voice.  
  
Pargan 'herr-umphs' quietly, pulling up to the steps outside the house and stopping the car. I wait, as I always do, and think nothing of it – Heero always opens the door for me. But you swing your legs over your motorcycle, like a funny old-west cowboy – cold expression, stiff swagger, and take the stairs two at a time.  
  
You aren't doing your job very well.  
  
I wait for you to notice that I'm not behind you, and finally, as you reach the large, oaken doors at the top of the stairs, you turn. Your face is perplexed; annoyed, and your eyes are asking, quite clearly: "What the HELL are you doing and what the HELL do you want?"  
  
I quell the urge to growl under my breath.  
  
Cretin.  
  
I miss Heero.  
  
You don't move. You just //stand// there, looking annoyed, as if I was a bratty child; a younger sister you were made to take along with you when you went to visit your friends. I won't give your unrefined nastiness the satisfaction of triumph. So I stare you down.  
  
You make it known to me in the first three seconds that you could do this for a very long time, and that //you// really don't care if I miss my appointment with the Governing Official of L1-XXII1194, but that //he// might.  
  
Cretin.  
  
I really miss Heero.  
  
With a sharp sigh, I open the car door as delicately as possible and make sure not to slam it when it closes. Folding my hands neatly in front of me, I smile at you as sweetly as possible.  
  
I'm not angry.  
  
I'm not angry.  
  
I can survive kidnapping, rampaging robots, civil uprising, royalty, I can survive one bratty, small-minded, anti-social, loutish boy.  
  
I'm not angry.  
  
You glare and stalk into the open doorway, leaving me in the dust as Pargan drives off.  
  
God, I miss Heero.  
  
And really, I'm very angry.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Well, Mr. Gordon, I can honestly say that this is a very sound proposal. If you could get your aides to send me a few more details on the west-end wing housing project – I'm still a little unclear with that – I could get started on approving the financial loan as soon as next week," I say, smiling as I hand Mr. Gordon the package.  
  
"Thank you, Minister," he smiles. "That would be wonderful." His smile always makes him look very nasty – like an octopus. I've always thought of him as an octopus, which I find quite strange, because I don't think octopi have the ability to smile.  
  
Neither do you, apparently. Sullen and threatening (for god's sake, Mr. Gordon is sixty-eight years old!), leaning up against the doorjamb, eyes half-closed – but I can see your unwavering, cold, unfriendly stare focused on the desk where Mr. Gordon and I are conversing.  
  
" – will be a wonderful contribution to the bustling life of the new quarter! I thank you again," Mr. Gordon extends his hand as I manage to catch the end of his speech. Keeping my smile neutral, we shake, and your eyes do not leave him as he hobbles out the door.  
  
I sink back into my chair, grateful for a //few// moments of peace, at least. Picking up the report, I take out my reading glasses and place them on my nose. I have a few minutes before I have another appointment; perhaps if I tried to clear up the awkward bits now, I'd have more time for relaxation la-  
  
"I would not have approved that proposal."  
  
"Excuse me?" I'm incredulous, more out of the fact that you started a conversation with me then anything else, and I peer at you over the top of the report, raising my eyebrows. You have not changed position, although now I can see that your eyes are downcast.  
  
"I would not have approved that proposal."  
  
"And why not?" I ask, stuck somewhere awkwardly between confusion, anger and interest.  
  
You snort. God, what an awful, demeaning sound. "The colonies are not asking for new quarters in which these rich, ignorant, earth-brats can buy up summer homes and weekend retreats. We are repairing from a war – the colonists were hit harder than //anyone// else. You should be focusing on rebuilding the areas that already exist – the ones that have fallen into a state of dilapidation, that are poor and crumbling because parents have died, because there is famine, and because no one has enough money for Mr. Gordon's 'gorgeous' west-end development."  
  
Despite the fact that you are now actually addressing me as a human being, and that this //is// the most I've heard you say yet, I don't feel satisfied in any way. Fancy that. In fact, I feel that unnervingly indescribable, frighteningly quick and irrational anger rise up into my throat and push the words out before I can stop them.  
  
"As I recall – Wufei? – Heero did not ask you to do my job for me. He asked you to do his."  
  
You look startled, then extremely angry, and you mutter something under your breath as you turn away.  
  
"What was that?" I ask, saccharine, settling my glasses in their case.  
  
"You have to be at the International Conference Hall in forty-three minutes," you snap. "I will ask the driver to prepare the car."  
  
"Pargan's ready at any time, he really doesn't need any prepar- "  
  
"I will ask the driver to prepare the car."  
  
And you disappear out the door, your heavy footsteps thumping and echoing.  
  
Goddammit... now I have a headache.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
^-^ Well? I'm not usually a het person, but this pairing is so much damn fun!~ It's like Quatre and Dorothy... only not quite as scary and potentially lethal. ^-^ 


	2. Dizzy

Author: Imo-chan (who has too many fics going)  
  
Title: Caramel Baby  
  
Disclaimers: Duo, Heero, Wu and the rest of th' gang are not mine. I want them, but they're not mine. Neither is Relena. I can't tell yet whether that's a good thing or a bad thing… ^^ we'll see...  
  
However, the poem/song-thing *is* mine. I can't see why anyone would want it… but, really, I don't like thieves in general (unless they have three- foot braids, pretty violet eyes and a fetish for blue-eyed japanese. ^^;;)  
  
Pairings: 5xR.  
  
Warnings: HET (Translation: non-yaoi *gasp*), Romance, WAFF, POV  
  
Notes: Well, SkyEye was the one who prompted me into thinking about seriously writing 5xR (or is that Rx5? ^_~) and I really don't know where this came from. The poem (under the same title as the fic) started it, I think (a lot of my fics start like that), and it was originally gonna be a *really* short 2x5... but then I changed my mind – because SkyE made me see the wonders of a little het now and then *gryn*... and it ended up like this.  
  
SkyE-dear... this is for you. And you know it's all your fault.  
  
1 -----------  
  
Caramel Baby  
  
-----------  
  
spin spin spin spin  
  
sugar sweet  
  
sugar spin  
  
talk me in circles  
  
dizzy fizzy pepperminty swirl  
  
leaves me gummybear-giddy  
  
as your words  
  
little sour-drop, lemon-drops  
  
flavour shots  
  
spin me  
  
head over heels over hunny over  
  
you  
  
and you sugar you  
  
make me forget, only  
  
you  
  
and you sweet you  
  
could be so caramel beautiful  
  
-- excerpt from 'Caramel Baby'  
  
-- Part 2 --  
  
I was tired and irritated when we arrived at the International Conference Hall.  
  
I'm tired and irritated now, as we leave.  
  
Humph.  
  
I sense a pattern.  
  
The reporters were bothersome and ignorant of the issues. The telecast was delayed forty-five minutes because the tech got lost on his way back from his "fresh-air" break. The attending delegates were disrespectful, late, and did a very poor job of hiding the fact that they were all just smug, paid-off, expensive French three-piece suits. And the food was awful.  
  
But the fact that I'm irritated has nothing to do with you.  
  
Oh, nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Get in the car – you're wasting time."  
  
I just hate you.  
  
I really do.  
  
"Minister," you snap, as if you were speaking to a small child. "Get in the car."  
  
The parking lot is empty, all I can see is you and how small and angry you make me feel.  
  
"The door's not open," I reply, pitching my voice like I know you hear it in your head already.  
  
Does it really make me feel better to cater to you like that? No, no. But I'm sure you thoroughly enjoy gnashing your teeth and futilely trying to conceal your exasperation. I can see right through you, Wufei Chang. You revel in being aggravated. You'd love to have a real reason to hate me, wouldn't you?  
  
"That shouldn't change the fact that you have two hands and two feet," you snarl.  
  
Well, you can have it.  
  
"Heero opens the door for me. Any real gentleman would," I say, flipping my hair, turning my eyes away, raising my nose slightly. Oh, how I love this – creating a princess of myself in a place that couldn't be more dark and dank and cold – if only to rankle you until you snap.  
  
You slam your open fist against the roof of the car. It sounds like a gunshot and I start, catching myself and lowering my lids to glare at you.  
  
"Let's straighten this out, Minister," you snap, loudly. You look at me sideways from where your face and body are half-turned away and hunched over - your arm and palm still flattened against the car roof – a portrait of aggravation. Have I won yet?  
  
"I. Am not. Heero. Yuy." You punctuate each word. "And I. Am not. A gentleman. I am not here to serve you tea, taste your food, polish your crown, wash your gowns, or open doors. I am here to save your life – should the occasion arise. IS that clear?"  
  
So what, then, if the words sting just a bit? I'm going to love this.  
  
"Oh, of course," I smile sweetly – a caramelized simper. "Now why isn't the car door open?"  
  
You looked so close, there. Almost a crack in the repression, I'm sure. I saw that eye twitch, I saw that jaw tremble. You were close. But I must admit, you're very good. You pull the door open, stand unmoving until I am seated, and then close it with only a hint of a slam.  
  
"Trouble, Miss Relena?" Pargan asks, gruffly.  
  
"Oh no," I say, sounding happy and smug – even though there's something unsatisfying about the whole exchange. "Everything's fine."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"'LENA!" Duo exclaims as the vidscreen activates. "Heero! It's 'Lena!" He calls off-screen, his smile is absolutely blinding.  
  
It's so good to hear a //friendly// voice again.  
  
"So what's cookin', good-lookin'?" He grins, turning back to the screen.  
  
"Oh, you know me."  
  
"You're having a party without us, aren't you? A fucking kegger, isn't it?" He lowers his eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"Duo," Heero's voice cut in.  
  
"Naw, s'alright, Heero," Duo winks at me. "A little colour in the language never hurt anyone. It spices up her life, doesn't it, 'Le?"  
  
I beam, innocent.  
  
He laughs raucously. "God, yer a riot. Ah well, how's stuff going?"  
  
"Not bad. I – "  
  
"The meeting with Mr. Gordon?" Heero asks as he slides into view, effectively knocking Duo off the bench. He falls with an unrestrained squawk.  
  
I giggle, in spite of my self as I answer and I can hear Duo muttering obscenities from the floor. "//Not bad//. The proposal actually looks very sound; he seems to have taken care of my biggest concerns with the new development right off the bat. Although Wufei seemed to think - "  
  
"And how //is// Chang…?" Duo pulls himself off the floor and wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
  
The suggestive tone in his voice makes me that much more peevish. "I don't like him," I say stiffly, all too aware of how childish I must sound. "He's mean."  
  
"You're still alive," Heero flicks Duo's fingers away from where they were tickling his neck.  
  
"What?" I ask; completely confused as to what that has to do with the fact that you're a stuffy, frigid, stick-in-the-mud.  
  
"That means he's doing his job. It shouldn't matter whether or not you like him, Relena."  
  
"//I// think it matters a great deal, //Heero//," I sigh angrily. "I don't like him; it makes me uncomfortable – he doesn't like to talk much, and he looks so //angry// all the time."  
  
Duo coughs loudly. "Remind you of anyone we //know//, Relena?" He says, pointing not-so-subtly to the back of Heero's head.  
  
Heero glares and I can't help but laugh. "But you're different, Heero..." and he glares even harder. "I never thought you were mean... really... just a little... unsociable, I suppose. But you're my friend, now."  
  
"Hn," Heero nods almost imperceptibly, looking away.  
  
"Well, yasee, Princess," Duo slides in next to him. "That's the thing. I'd call Wufei my friend too – I care about him as much as I care about any of you guys, but I sincerely doubt he'd return the favour, unless he was threatened with a painful, horrible, dishonourable death..." he pauses. "And probably not even then. Lookit //him//," he jerks his thumb at Heero. "The word 'friend' makes him go as red as a schoolgirl with a crush, and he gets all silent – well, more than usual, anyway."  
  
Duo continues on, completely oblivious to the daggers Heero's glaring at him. "It's the same thing with Wufei, only more so. Wufei doesn't //have// friends. Wufei doesn't like people in general. Well, I dunno, maybe that's not entirely true... maybe he likes people, but he finds it very hard to trust anyone enough to call them a friend. I think he'd call Trowa a friend. Maybe, he seems to not mind his company so much – yeah, him and Sally, but come on, //everyone// likes Sally. But in general, I dunno... he likes to shut people off, shut them out – I guess – and show the world that he's a //complete// independent, and that nothing you could ever say or do could hurt him." Duo shrugs, as if personality analysis was something he performed on a regular basis. "He's afraid of failure – just like every single fuckin' human being in the Earth Sphere – he just tends to deal with it in a different way."  
  
I still feel angry. "Different as in acting like a complete… *jackass?!*"  
  
Heero blinks and then looks pointedly at Duo who holds up his hands defensively. "What? Why're you looking at me like that? //I// didn't teach her how to swear!"  
  
"Of course not," he deadpans.  
  
I have to laugh. "I miss you two," I say impulsively, and I can see Duo sober slightly. "How much longer?"  
  
Duo looks almost... upset? He glances once at Heero and then back at me. "Well, we knew it wouldn't be a cake-walk... It's hard work, setting up Une and 'Maia. I mean, Lady'd probably be fine on her own, but it's Mariemaia we've been really worried about. I basically had to sit in all her classes at the new colony school to make sure everything was okay."  
  
He pauses.  
  
"And goddammit, it //wasn't//! Even the //teachers// were complete //assholes// to her!" he pinches his lips together in an effort to control his anger. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be tellin' you all the bad stuff... but..."  
  
"There isn't anything good," Heero finishes, efficiently. "The colonists hate her."  
  
"Some of 'em don't feel all that positive about us, either, apparently."  
  
I don't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I finally manage. "Here I was, being so selfish – and it must be awful... I'm so sorry. Forget I asked. Take as much time as you need."  
  
Duo's lip twitches in a ghost of a grin. "Thanks, 'Lena. Look, we'll try to get home as soon as possible, and you try ta keep 'Fei outta trouble, m'k?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"There's my girl!" He smiles.  
  
Heero looks approving. "I will call tomorrow to run down another itinerary with Wufei. I will talk with you then."  
  
I nod, and just before Heero cuts the connection, Duo calls out from over his shoulder:  
  
"Try some chocolate, 'Lena! I told you, he's a sucker for the sweet stuff!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Even as a child, I was never afraid of the dark.  
  
Shadows were never anything more than shadows; the underside of my bed never hid anything except dust bunnies, my closet nothing but the clothes that belonged there. Father always said I was a practical child. An intelligent child.  
  
A strange child.  
  
Even now, lying here, I can hear him laugh softly at my insistence that the natural dark be dark - no fairy-shaped nightlights for me – and finally close the door, leaving me to my closed eyelids.  
  
Maybe I was strange.  
  
But I feel unnatural now, with this tightening apprehension in my stomach. I'm lying in bed, in the dark. The covers are pulled up to my chin and I dare not open my eyes because...  
  
Because I'm afraid.  
  
Of what, I don't know, but I do //know// that feeling. That creeping, tingling, tight bind across my stomach and my chest and throat, and the way nothing seems clear in my head. My imagination run wild where there was nothing to let loose before.  
  
I feel like laughing at the absurdity of it all.  
  
I would too...  
  
If I wasn't too frightened to move.  
  
What could I possibly be fearing? A monster crawling out from under my bed? A vampire in through the window? Those are //childish// things, that //children// dream of. Those are creations from fairy tales, the same place where knights and princesses find eternal love.  
  
I never believed in fairy tales. Or monsters.  
  
I used to believe in princes.  
  
Why am I so frightened?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
tbc...  
  
(probably about 5 or 6 parts in total). Yes, there will be PLOT (tm) eventually. ^-^ 


	3. Pepperminty Swirl

Author: Imo-chan (who has too many fics going)  
  
Title: Caramel Baby  
  
Disclaimers: Duo, Heero, Wu and the rest of th' gang are not mine. I want them, but they're not mine. Neither is Relena. I can't tell yet whether that's a good thing or a bad thing… ^^ we'll see...  
  
However, the poem/song-thing *is* mine. I can't see why anyone would want it… but, really, I don't like thieves in general (unless they have three- foot braids, pretty violet eyes and a fetish for blue-eyed japanese. ^^;;)  
  
Pairings: 5xR.  
  
Warnings: HET (Translation: non-yaoi *gasp*), Romance, WAFF, POV  
  
Notes: Well, SkyEye was the one who prompted me into thinking about seriously writing 5xR (or is that Rx5? ^_~) and I really don't know where this came from. The poem (under the same title as the fic) started it, I think (a lot of my fics start like that), and it was originally gonna be a *really* short 2x5... but then I changed my mind – because SkyE made me see the wonders of a little het now and then *gryn*... and it ended up like this.  
  
SkyE-dear... this is for you. And you know it's all your fault.  
  
1 -----------  
  
Caramel Baby  
  
-----------  
  
spin spin spin spin  
  
sugar sweet  
  
sugar spin  
  
talk me in circles  
  
dizzy fizzy pepperminty swirl  
  
leaves me gummybear-giddy  
  
as your words  
  
little sour-drop, lemon-drops  
  
flavour shots  
  
spin me  
  
head over heels over hunny over  
  
you  
  
and you sugar you  
  
make me forget, only  
  
you  
  
and you sweet you  
  
could be so caramel beautiful  
  
-- excerpt from 'Caramel Baby'  
  
-- Part 3 --  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Oh god, oh god. Why. AM. I. Here?  
  
Whywhywhy?  
  
I fidget nervously with the collar of my robe, the old familiar scent and feeling doing nothing to comfort my shuddering nerves. I raise my hand, the knots in my stomach pulling tighter.  
  
This is stupid. I'm leaving.  
  
I lower my hand.  
  
No.  
  
I turn back to the door and glare at it. Of course, only you could have a door so imposing, so incredibly, idiotically foreboding and impenetrable.  
  
Stupid.  
  
Why am I here?  
  
//Relena Darlian Peacecraft! You're acting like a child! Knock on the door!//  
  
I raise my hand, steeling myself like I know I can, and knock. Three times.  
  
There is complete silence.  
  
Of course, there WOULD be all that worrying involved, and then you wouldn't be there. I kne -  
  
"Who is it," you say, voice steely; there really is no question involved in the words.  
  
"Me," I say. Then again, leaning slightly toward the door, hands fisted at the collar of my housecoat. "It's me, Mr. Wufei. Relena."  
  
I hear the click of the lock and the door swings open – just enough to conveniently block my entrance – and you appear in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" you ask, always sounding so impatient.  
  
"I..." Why am I here again?  
  
Wufei, I was afraid of the dark?  
  
Wufei, I couldn't sleep?  
  
Wufei, I need to talk to you?  
  
Wufei, I wanted to see you?  
  
Oh my.  
  
"Minister?" you ask again, your fingers tapping on the doorframe.  
  
"I..." I blink. Oh god, what do I say? "I… I noticed that you, I mean... I've been told that you enjoy reading, Mr. Wufei."  
  
That will work.  
  
You glare. "What? Does Yuy usually read you a bedtime story, //Minister//?"  
  
"I... what?" Really, did I even deserve that one?  
  
You don't say anything, simply looking at me as though you wish I would shrivel and die... or something equally as detrimental to my health and probably twice as satisfying for you.  
  
Well, I won't play your game tonight, Mr. Wufei Chang.  
  
I cough. "I merely wanted to draw your attention to the library we have here in the estate. It's just down the stairs and on the left of the great hall. We have quite the collection of old 24th century – "  
  
"Duly noted. Goodnight, Minister."  
  
"Mr. Wufei!"  
  
You pause, fingers tightened on the door handle.  
  
"I mean... I just thought that perhaps... if you wanted... I could give you a tour and..." My, my... if only Heero could see me now. A veritable contradiction with every word I say. Angry on minute, flirting the next... I wish //I// knew where I was going with the conversation, maybe then it wouldn't be so damn hard to figure out why I can't talk to you.  
  
"Perhaps some other time, Minister," you say flatly. "When it is not quite so late. And…when you are more appropriately dressed."  
  
Well, that was completely uncalled for. My cheeks heat up and I feel myself bristle. "Mr. Wufei... that was extremely impolite. I think you should - "  
  
"We have to catch a flight tomorrow, Minister. Go to bed."  
  
"I don't think that – "  
  
You push the door. "Don't forget your teddy bear, Minister."  
  
"Ohhh! Why are you always so mean!?" I catch myself a half-second too late; the words tumble out before I can stop them. That tense, angry silence ensues, and you stare at me stonily.  
  
You pause. "Perhaps, Minister, it is because you have not given me an opportunity to be otherwise."  
  
That stung. "I beg your pardo – "  
  
"Goodnight Minister," you say loudly and push the door closed.  
  
"Now see here!!" I snap and wedge my foot violently in between the door and the jamb. You start, completely taken aback and I push the door back against you. "You listen to me, Chang Wufei! I am always civil and //always// polite – even when I find the person I am associating with to be of the utmost //intolerable// kind! I have been nothing but courteous to you since you arrived and if I have seemed demanding or haughty it is simply because I do not know how to act around you to gain your respect!! However, it is becoming increasingly clear to me, Mr. WuFEI, that there is NO one who can do so, except your own image in a mirror!  
  
"Having said so, I will make this clear: I do not LIKE you. I despise you and everything about you! I will continue to dislike you until the day you die and you accompany your idiotic, giant robot into little grains of dust. However, since you are to be fumbling around in the duties Heero has given you for at //least// another three months, we will do our best to be – if not civil – completely apathetic towards one another. Is. That. Clear. Mr. Wufei?"  
  
You stare at me for a very long time. Then you blink, very slowly.  
  
"I have no preference, either way, Minister."  
  
And you shut the door.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Relena. It's not as if he hasn't been yelled at before."  
  
"Oh, but Heero," I cringe, still speaking softly. "You should have heard me."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Heero!" I laugh, in spite of myself. Sitting alone at the private launch lounge, cell-phone pressed desperately to my ear, other hand fisted in my lap, I realize what I wreck I am. Really, and it's all your fault too. It feels good to talk to someone who understands. Too good. Too much of a relief. Which only shows how much you're hurting me.  
  
I realized this morning, somewhere between buttoning up my blazer and reaching automatically for the vidphone to attempt a call to L1, that I had been feeling terribly lonely with neither Heero or Duo anywhere in the vicinity. Despite the fact that communication is easy, and cheap, and so close to the real thing, it's not. I wanted to //be// there when Heero reassured me I wasn't a weak, childish thing, or when Duo winked at me, just to cheer me up.  
  
"I'm sorry," I say suddenly. "You're probably very busy. I just have to... I mean..."  
  
"It's not a problem," he says. "Just try to be a bit more understanding."  
  
"Understanding..."  
  
"You heard Duo. Wufei is a complex person, I think."  
  
"Complex. Heero, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"You'll think of something."  
  
"That's not very reassuring," I sniff. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because I do, Relena."  
  
I sigh, glancing over to where you're standing with your small leather bag, with your gun tucked firmly in your holster. "You're impossible. I hope things are going well?"  
  
"Well enough."  
  
"Good. Well, I won't call again. At least not to complain. All right?"  
  
"Duo will be disappointed."  
  
"I'm sure he will. Give him a kiss for me."  
  
"Goodbye, Relena."  
  
"Bye, now."  
  
I cradle the phone in my hands, afraid to look up because then I'll have to look at you. And if I look at you, I'll have to speak to you. And what do you say to someone you yelled at the night before? More importantly, what do you say to Wufei Chang?  
  
I'm sorry?  
  
Forgive me?  
  
Let me //understand// you?  
  
"Ah, well..." I mutter, sighing under my breath as I slip the phone into my small bag. I glance up impatiently at the attendant standing at the entrance gate. He smiles back, friendly and flashes a hand of five fingers before turning back to his computer.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
Then another whole two hours sitting next to you on the flight.  
  
Maybe I //should// apologize…  
  
I glance quickly over to you, and in that freak second you turn your gaze and our eyes meet and you just look right //through// me. As if I was nothing more than another red cushion on the seat.  
  
That hurts.  
  
Somehow, even more than when you would glare. At least then, I knew you felt //something//. I sigh again, feeling all too much like that lonely schoolgirl in a long maroon kilt with her hair pulled back in braids. Friendless, misunderstood, alone, wanting.  
  
Also – apparently – very, //very// self-pitying.  
  
I draw in a breath to sigh again, and my eye catches my reflection in the mirror across from me.  
  
Pathetic. This is Pathetic.  
  
//Relena Darlian Peacecraft, you are a baby and a whiner, now hurry up and fix this problem before you sigh yourself to death!//  
  
"Mr. Wufei?" I straighten in my chair, raising my chin, proverbially stomping //violently// on the butterflies wriggling in my stomach. So much for being a pacifist.  
  
You look up, indifference still plastered across your face.  
  
"We will be boarding shortly. If there is anything you need to take care of before we leave..."  
  
"Everything's been dealt with, Minister." You sound so very distant.  
  
"Ah, good." I twist my skirt in my hands, then smooth out the angry wrinkles, rubbing my hands nervously over my knees.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I glance up. "I want to tell you, I – "  
  
"Miss Relena? Your flight is ready for boarding." The attendant is standing over me, friendly smile in place, hand outstretched to help me from my seat.  
  
I'm angry at being interrupted when I finally gathered the courage to stop being to stupid. And suddenly, I don't feel like being carried around anymore, like the princess I was – like the girl I was.  
  
"Thank you," I say pleasantly, rising from my seat and delicately snatching my bag from the ground before the attendant can grab it. I brush past him airily.  
  
You're at my side as we walk through the gate, and down the long tunnel I can see the door of the shuttle and the captain waiting.  
  
"Mr. Wufei, are you expecting much trouble from protesters at the conference?" I ask, managing to make it sound easy and comfortable.  
  
"Perhaps," you say gruffly. "There will be opposition, that is for sure. The extent of it... I can't say."  
  
"Ah well, nothing we can't handle, right Mr. Wufei?"  
  
Isn't that right, Wufei?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The shuttle trips are always hard for me. I rarely have anything exceptionally tasking to do, and sitting in the same place for long hours makes my mind wander. I tend to think of things I usually don't have time to. And looking at the wide expanse of space outside my window, I tend to dwell on things of the past that sometimes hurt, but more often than not just make me wonder.  
  
About father...  
  
About who I would have been if things had been different...  
  
The people I never would have met.  
  
Heero, Duo, that doctor, Quatre, my brother, Noin...  
  
Une... although I'm not sure if that would be a pleasant thing or a saddening one.  
  
You.  
  
I glance over at the seat beside me. You're asleep and your arms are folded neatly across your chest. Your head is tilted slightly back against the seat; your mouth is open slightly, your breathing is soft and regular.  
  
You look almost approachable.  
  
I hold back a laugh; I know you're like Heero – that if I did move or speak, you'd be awake in a flash even if you didn't necessarily open your eyes.  
  
Come to think of it, seeing you like this – eyes closed, face relaxed, not quite so //prickly// - you remind me a great deal of what I thought of Heero before I really knew him. I always knew he had the ability to be more human than he was letting on.  
  
Somehow... I just always thought I would be the one to show him that.  
  
Maybe, in some ways, I //have// been a little jealous. Of Duo, and of what they have. Who wouldn't be? There's a great comfort in knowing you'll always have someone that will love you, and while great friends are irreplaceable, I've never had friendship so intimate I'd label it with the kind of love they have.  
  
Maybe that's all I've ever wanted.  
  
Someone to be in love with?  
  
...  
  
I //do// laugh now, a sharp breathy snort – very unladylike – realizing I'm staring right //at// you. As if you'd //ever// feel that way about me. About //anyone//. I don't even feel that way about //you//. You can't have unrequited love if there is no love to be unrequited.  
  
So there.  
  
"Minister."  
  
I start, surprised. Of course you were awake. Of course. Lord, I'm so stupid sometimes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I..." I stammer.  
  
You open your eyes, blinking twice to clear your vision. "You choked on something."  
  
Did I now? "I... no, Wufei. I..." I smile. "I was laughing. I just thought of something funny."  
  
"Ah," you close your eyes again. "I though perhaps the complimentary snacks had attacked you."  
  
The... what??  
  
"...Wufei?"  
  
"Yes, Minister," you say as you shift in your seat, pulling your Preventers jacket closer to your chest.  
  
"Heero employed you to protect me from snack-foods?"  
  
You open one eye, giving me a long, suffering look. "It was a joke, Minister."  
  
"I know, Wufei."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I... Good."  
  
You close your eyes again, turning slightly, one knee bent and the other stretched out in front of you. You look like a contented feline, with your gentle sloping lashes and composed nature, even in sleep.  
  
"It was very funny," I blurt suddenly, a strange smile on my face.  
  
You don't even open your eyes this time.  
  
"Good."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
There are already protesters at the conference hall when we arrive. The driver pulls up to the sidewalk and as we emerge, I can see their angry red faces from the other side of the street, behind the barricades. They hold big white signs and yell things I can't quite hear. The words I do catch usually have to do with Mr. Gordon.  
  
Very unpleasant.  
  
It's not as if I haven't seen protests before. Many government "things" are controversial, and the people have a lot to say. However, I'm feeling distinctly uncomfortable today and rush as I enter the building, almost tripping over the laid stones in the courtyard. I want to be back into the safety of meeting-room banality, at least for a while.  
  
That joke you made back on the shuttle was //quite// enough excitement for one day, I think.  
  
Speaking of which, that strange mood you adopted on the flight seems to have dissipated completely. Perhaps it was sleep that made you act so differently, but now, here you are, all indifferent and cold again.  
  
Can't say I'm particularly happy to have the old you back.  
  
We're walking briskly along the marble corridors; your hand is resting comfortably on your gun, just hidden inside your jacket. Your face is set, determined.  
  
"Perhaps, Mr. Wufei," I say gently, teasing – trying to lighten the mood, "You would like to entertain some of the guests before the meeting with more of your delightful humour. These meetings can be very dull."  
  
"I am not a trick-dog, Minister."  
  
"I beg you... I mean, I never meant..." God, I always end up saying the //wrong// things, don't I?  
  
"You are trying too hard, Relena."  
  
That makes me stop fully, and I stare at your moving back. What did you just say?  
  
"M... Wufei! I merely..."  
  
"I think you must make up your mind Minister. Do you want to be angry, hostile, or friendly?"  
  
What do I say? Even //I// don't know...  
  
"Mr. Wufei... I would just like to understand you!" Damn you, Heero. I always end up taking your advice, even when I don't want to.  
  
You stop, and turn slightly towards me. My words still ring in my ears like an echo.  
  
Stupid... stupid...  
  
"Comprehension is a dangerous task, Minister," you say flatly; your eyes meet mine slant-ways as you address me. "I would not advise attempting it unless you know you are ready to take the results."  
  
How can such polite words hurt me so much? I feel my cheeks burn with that impetuous indignation I know too well, and I speak before I have time to think. "You are issuing me a challenge, you know that."  
  
"I am not. I am merely stating a fact."  
  
"Wufei," I try hesitantly, my voice sticking in my throat. I feel so nervous.  
  
You don't turn around. And you keep walking.  
  
God, how //angry// you make me!  
  
"Wufei," I say again, louder, more clearly.  
  
You stop.  
  
"We should not be late, Minister," you say flatly.  
  
"I have something to say to you. The Colonies-Relations Committee will have to wait a little while longer."  
  
I wish I didn't sound so imperious all the time. I hate it. You must hate it. I //know// you hate it.  
  
"Fine," you mutter, and turn around. "What do you wish to say, Minister?" The stress, that little, fragile stress, you put on my title – who knew sarcasm could be so delicately subtle?  
  
Only you.  
  
"What I said before... about disliking you," I begin, trying to will the shake out of my voice, "And... those other... things." I take a deep breath and risk looking up at you.  
  
Your eyes are flat, your mouth pinched together, and you look, all together, like you wish I was a bug you could crush. I falter, and the next words out of my mouth are quiet and weak.  
  
"I didn't mean them."  
  
"Then why did you say them?" You snap. Not loud, but just as forceful.  
  
"I don't know... I just..." I suddenly feel very angry. "I don't have to explain anything to you! I'm apologizing, and you don't want to accept it! Well, that's your problem. I will not do it again!" And I push past you; I can feel a bright burn creeping up my cheeks.  
  
You stay behind me all the rest of the way to the conference hall, quiet.  
  
I have only my burning thoughts, accompanied by the guilt and hindsight that always plagues me. And by the time we arrive at the door to the meeting hall, the other attendees inside, I've made up my mind to try again. I will not fail. I'll show Heero – by the time he comes back I will have conquered the impenetrable Chang Wufei!  
  
Oh my. That didn't sound very good at all.  
  
I cough and you pause just beside me. I know what you are thinking... just bear with me. I'll learn.  
  
One day.  
  
"Wufei, please," I say, trying to be reconciliatory, "I just wish you would be more... I don't know. I just want you know that I don't //wish// to dislike you."  
  
Your expression stays flat. "Think of it what you will," you say clearly, "I am not concerned with how you feel about me." Then: "I will take your coat."  
  
In one breath, you manage to dispel all pursuit of the subject so much more effectively than Heero ever could, or did.  
  
'I am not concerned with how you feel about me.'  
  
My face burns again as I hand you my jacket. You turn away without so much as a second glance.  
  
'I hate you!' I want to hiss after you. 'I hate the way you treat me!'  
  
1.1 'Like an enemy…'  
  
We enter the meeting room; you hold the door, your gun drawn as an effective threat. Your eyes are down – but I know how cold they must seem underneath your lowered lids. That knowledge, that certainty of your personality, makes me so angry I make a silly, girlish show of haughtiness as I walk past you.  
  
'Like everyone else you know…'  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone. Ministers, the Honorable Mr. Mayor. I'm very glad we could all meet today finally to discuss the expansion of housing in the L1 and L4 areas. Please if you would look to your right, the aides have prepared a package for the proposed preliminary plans drawn up by Mr. Gordon and his teams. Please, if you would, turn to page – "  
  
'I want you to treat me different…'  
  
'For the first time... '  
  
'I just want to be special.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
up next... PLOT (tm)!! x.x 


End file.
